Frosty Fairies
by Wolfgirl-Jake-Seth
Summary: You are a 16 year old girl that is forced to move to Burgess because of your mothers job. You have a book that is supposed to have all the answers about your past and the tools to help your future. What happens when you cross paths with the winter spirit Jack Frost and the rest of the guardians. Story better the summary. Jack Frost x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a reader x jack frost story. Just a few disclaimers before we get started. **

**I don't own any of the ROTG characters.**

**The Fairy tale is my original thought and not historically accurate what so ever. **

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

You looked out the car window as you pulled up to your new house. It was the middle of november and it was softly snowing as the sun was going down. It had been a long drive down from your old home. You were moving to Burgess because your mother had gotten a job as the local psychiatrist. It was sad to leave your old home. You lived seconds from your cousins and you grandmother. You still remember the goodbye dinner they through your family. You still clutched the book your grandmother gave you before you said your final goodbye's.

~Flashback~

"_ please come over here a moment. I have something to give you," your grandmother called you. You walked into the kitchen while everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"What's this?" you say as she hands you what looks to be a really old book with a fairy on it.

"It's a book about the past. Our past," she said a you slowly flipped through its old worn pages.

"What does it have to do about us? It's about fairies." you asked confused.

"Just trust me and take it. It may come in handy one day." she says with a small smile. Not wanting to be impolite you thank her and say your goodbyes with the rest of your family.

~End of Flashback~

"_ we're here," your mom calls from the passenger seat. You smile and get out of the car. Your dad had driven up a day early to get everything set up. "Why don't you go up and start unpacking your stuff." she suggests while handing you a box labeled _'s clothes. You nod and grab the box.

You enter the house and go strait upstairs. When you finally reach your room you set the box down. Your room was painted a beautiful shade of light blue. Your queen size bed already had your winter covers with snowmen on them. You were lucky. Because of your good grades your parents let you pick your room first. You chose the biggest one besides the master. It had a bathroom attached along with a walk-in closet. You even had a balcony.

It took you a few hours with dinner in between but you final finished unpacking all your clothes which were now neatly placed in your closet. You grab your PJ's and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. You finished brushing and flossing and you put your stuff back neatly. You climbed into bed and fell asleep trying to imagine what you were going to do tomorrow in your new home.

You wake up to the sound of your phone. You check to see if it was important but it was just some stupid email. You dicid there is no point in trying to sleep in. You have to much work to do. You go down stairs only to find the house empty. There is a note on the fridge from your parents. Your mom is at work and your dad is going to be in job interviews all day. Neither of them are going to be back before 5:30pm.

You spend the morning and part of the afternoon organizing the rest of your stuff in your room with a small break for lunch. Your finished before 4:00pm so you dicid to go for a walk in the forest by your house. You put on a sweater and grab your phone and earphones. You are just about to leave when you spot the book that you grandmother gave you. You dicid to grab it and put it in your shoulder bag and head out the door.

You start to walk toward the forest behind your house. You pass a young boy and a small girl playing in the small blanket of snow. You smile to your self as you pass. You are just about to pass the pond and enter the forest when you here someone calling.

"Hey! Hey miss! You dropped your book!" you turn around to see the young boy you pass just seconds before holding the book.

"Thanks." you said taking it back and looking at the boy. He looked to be around 7 or 8. He had brown hair and brown eyes. You noticed the blond little girl hiding behind him. She looked to be around 2 or 3. "It must have fallen out of my backpack." you said putting it back and making sure to zip it up.

"No problem," he said smiling. "I'm Jamie, Jamie Bennett and this is my little sister Sophie." he said moving so you could see the girl more clearly.

"My name is _. I just moved in next door. Nice to meet you." you said smiling at them.

"Really?! You're our neighbor! That's so cool!" Jamie said his smile widening.

"Neighbor! Neighbor!" Sophie said excitingly as she jumped up and down.

"So what's the book about?" Jamie asked.

"I don't really know yet. My grandmother gave it to me as a goodbye present and I haven't started reading it yet." you said.

"Well it looked really old so it must be a good book." Jamie said.

"You're probably right. You know what, when I'm done I'll let you read it. Does that sound good?" you suggest.

"Really! That sounds great! Jack is going to love that!" he said jumping up and down with Sophie.

You laugh at their excitement. "Who's Jack?" you ask.

"He's our friend. He promised he would visit tomorrow. You can meet him then!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Jamie! Sophie! Time for dinner!" someone, probably their mom called from inside their house.

"Gotta go but you'll come say hi to us and meet Jack tomorrow right?" Jamie asked as he slowly started to walk away.

"I promise I'll be there tomorrow." you say as you watch them smile then run into their house.

You dicid to head back home instead of going for a walk. Once back inside you take of your sweater and put it back in its place. You lie down on your bed and grab the book from your bag. You get comfortable and open it to the first page and start to read.

_Fairies _

_The Story Of Our People_

_A long time ago the fairies protected the earth from darkness. The fairies were women from our settlement known as the faie. It was the eldest daughter from each family that was honored with the powers of the fairies. Each fairy had a specific power that could be used in battle as well as many talents. The faie were a very peaceful people and the use of the fairies magic was only used to help grow food and maintain balance within the settlement. This peace, however did not last long. A very dark time fell on the world known as the dark ages and the fairies were called to defeat the ruler known as Pitch. Sadly the fairies were not strong enough to stop him. Many perished and some captured never to be herd from again. But girl refused to fight. She saw what was happening to her fellow fairies and went into hiding instead. Pitch was gone many years later but the girl never returned. Legend has it that her descendants still live today and when the time is right the first born daughter will rise with more power then ever to silence darkness. This book is to help that daughter through her transformation and training in order to put an end to pitch and darkness forever. _

You set the book down felling sleepy. Your last thought before you fell asleep was why had your grandmother given you the book.

**I hope you like it! **

**You will meet Jack next chapter.**

**Feel free to give me some of your own ideas I would love the feedback. Stay tune next weekend for the next chapter. (or sooner if I get enough reviews) **

**Please follow and favorite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Since it's Labour Day I thought I would write another chapter. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed or added the story to their favorites list. I really appreciate it. **

**I don't own ROTG.**

**Let's start the show... :)**

While you drift off to sleep the northern lights appear above in the night sky.

~Meanwhile at the North Pole~

The yetis were busy getting ready for Christmas as usual when the moon started to shine really bright. Phil brought the moon to Norths' attention who was over looking the globe.

"What is this?" he said as the moons light continued to brighten. "Phil! Make preparations. I'm calling the guardians." North said as he started the signal to call them all together.

The rest of the guardians arrived within the time frame of two minutes.

"This better be important I have a snow storm to make for Edmonton, Alberta." Jack said as he flew in.

"A silly snow storm is not important Frostbite. What's important is what North has called us for. So, what's going on?" Bunny said as he nocked Jack upside the head.

"Hey!" Jack said clearly annoyed.

"Boys!" Tooth said separating them. "Go ahead North." she said while flying in between them.

North said nothing and just looked up at the moon as it fully aligned with the opening in the roof. The guardians all looked at the mosaic with the the representation of the guardians. The moon casted a shadow and the guardians all stared in shock. The shadow portrayed what looked like to be an army a fearlings lead by Pitch. Facing them was 6 guardians.

"Wait what? Six guardians? There is only five of us." Tooth said in confusion. As soon as she said it the moons light started to focus on the big G in the middle of the mosaic.

"It looks like Manny has chosen yet another guardian." North said pondering what this would mean.

"What? Another one! We just got Frostbite this spring! We don't need another guardian." Bunny said, clearly annoyed.

"Well it looks like we may need help again. I wonder who it's going to be?" Tooth said getting excited with the thought.

The crystal started to rise from the floor and the outline of the new chosen guardian appeared. It was an outline of a girl(you).

"Who is that?" Jack asked thinking the others would know.

"I don't know. I must search up in database." said North as he started to type on the keyboard by the globe controls.

"She's not someone I've seen before." Bunny said as he looked at the screen that had appeared by North.

"She's not in the database as far as magical beings go or spirits." North said puzzled.

"Is it possible she could be mortal?" Tooth asked.

"A mortal guardian? That's impossible." Bunny said as Sandy nodded along with him.

"Well until we find out who you are all free to leave. I'll call when we have found out who she is. If you find her call ahead and bring her to the pole. Be carful and keep an eye out for Pitch." North said as he continued typing away.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have a snow storm to make. Then I promised Jamie I'd stop by." Jack said as he took off.

~Back at Your House~

Once you woke up you had a shower, brushed you teeth and got dressed into jeans and a warm sweater. By the time you were downstairs eating breakfast it was 9:30am. When you finished breakfast you dicid to go for the walk you never took yesterday. You grabbed you phone, wrote a note for you parents and went out the door.

While walking in the woods the walk gave you time to think about the book. Why would your grandmother give it to you. "Surely it can't be true. Can it?" you said talking to yourself. "Well only one way to find out." you said trying to remember the main powers some of the fairies possessed. "If I'm really the last fairy I should be able to control water, freeze it and make snow, create and control fire and help plants grow."

To test it out you dicid to go over to a tree that looked as if it was dying and pressed your hand against it. You focus on giving the tree energy to grow. Within a few second the tree looked like one of the healthiest trees you've ever seen. "I must be seeing things." You say trying to deny what seems apparent.

You pick up a dead twig and focus hard staring at the top of it. It catches fire almost immediately. Shocked, you drop the twig in the snow and step on it to make sure the fire goes out. "That's not possible..." You say running back to you house.

While passing the pond that still hasn't frozen something catches your eye. It was your reflection. You look at yourself and gasp. Your hair was now a strawberry blondish red and had grew longer. It was now mid back with small braids mixed in with the strands. You were wearing a dress with a red bodice with swirling orange and gold detailing. The skirt look to be in the shape of long petals of red, orange, and gold. You had red swirling tattoos on your arms. You even had wings with the same red swirls on them.

Astonished by thing you touch the waters surface. Instantly you hair and dress change. Your hair stayed the same length but is now a blonde with blue streaks. The details of the dress stayed the same but changed colors to shades of blue. Same goes for the tattoos and your wing swirls, now blue. The only thing that stayed completely the same was your eyes.

"Okay... So maybe Grandma was right to give me the book. Question is how do I change back." you thought to yourself. Needing to try anything you close your eyes and picture yourself as your regular human form. When you open your eyes and look at the water you see yourself back to normal. You stand up and start to walk home determined to call you grandmother and demand answers.

Once you got home you put the kettle to make some tea before you call your grandmother. "So if I'm the last fairy then does that mean all the other stories and myths I've been told as a child are true?" you thought. When your tea was ready you poured it into your favorite mug and went to sit down. You drank your tea for a few minutes thinking of what questions you were going to ask you grandmother before you decided it was time to call her. But before you could get the phone to call her the door bell rang.

You opened the door to find a very excited Jamie. "Hey Jamie." you said.

"Hey _! Are you ready to have some fun?" he asked with a big smile.

"Sure just let me get my phone." You said while run quickly to the kitchen to grab it. "Come on let's go." You said as you come back. "So what do you want to do?" you ask Jamie as you both walk to the the pond past your backyards.

"I don't know. Jack normal is already here so we play in the snow or go sledding." he said looking around.

"I started the book yesterday." you say trying to keep him occupied.

"Really! Is it good? What's it about? How far are you?" He asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." you said thinking of how to say what it's about without sounding crazy. "It's about the protectors of an old settlement known as the faie." you say.

"That sounds so cool!" Jamie said.

"Ya it is." you replied.

"Jack would love it. Can you read it to us later?Please!" he asked giving you a puppy dog look.

"Well I think that's ok. As long as Jack wants to read as well." you say.

"Oh... I need to tell you something about Jack before you meet him." Jamie says.

"What do I need to know?" you ask with an encouraging smile.

"Well Jack is... How do I say this? Jack is Jack Frost." Jamie said looking at your face for a reaction.

"Jack Frost." you repeat back.

"Ya Jack Frost. You can only see him if you believe in him. You believe in him right?" Jamie asked a bit concerned.

You didn't know what to say. After what happened this morning you believed in everything. "Yes of coarse I believe ing Jack Frost." you say to hime with a confident smile.

"Really?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Really." you said confidently.

You felt a slight cold breeze behind you. "Hey Jamie." said a voice behind you.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled excitedly running past you.

You turn around to see Jamie hugging a teenaged boy. He looked to be about 17 or 18. He had silver hair and bright blue eyes. He was pale and tale. He was wearing a blue hoodie that looked as though it had frost on it and brown worn pants. He was hugging Jamie back with his left hand and in his right he held so form of a staff.

When he looks up from hugging Jamie you lock eyes and he gasps.

"You can se me?" he asks puzzled.

"Yes." You simply say.

"Really that's awesome!" he says in excitement. "What's your name?" he asks.

"_." You say.

"Well _, I'm Jack Frost." he says. "Hey you look really familiar." he says while starting to circle around you. When he looks eyes with you again he stairs in shock. 'Your the girl that is supposed to be the new guardian' he thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jack. I'm Jamie's new neighbor." you say not catching on to the fact he knows you.

"So Jack what do you want to do today?" asked Jamie jumping up and down in excitement of his new friends getting along.

"Well I'm thinking in honor of our guest we might pay a visit to North's." he said to Jamie.

"Really!" Jamie said even more excited then before.

"Really. So what do you say _? Want to go to the North Pole?" he said getting closer,

" Uh... Sure why not." you said trying not to look intimidated.

"Perfect." he said grabbing your hand. You blush when you notice how close he is to you. "Let's go." he said as Jamie grabs his staff and you start to fly away.

**I hope you all like it. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! I'm here with the next chapter!**

**I wanna thank every one that has reviewed, followed or favorited this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own ROTG! **

As you flew higher and higher you stared down at the snowy landscape.

"I won't drop you. Don't worry." Jack said.

"What? No, I know you won't drop us. I was just looking at the snow. It's so pretty from up here." you say looking up at him.

"Why thank you." he said smiling.

You blush and look away.

It wasn't long before you could see a big structure in the distance.

"You see that building over there? That is North's workshop." Jack said smiling.

You stare in aw. The workshop looked so busy. They were hairy figures running around with toys and all kind of building materials. Jack flies you into the workshop through the giant window above the main part of the workshop. He set you and Jamie next to a grand fireplace.

"North I brought some special guests here to meet you." Jack calls out. "Hey Phil, can you get North." he said reaching out to stop one of the hairy figures. He turns to you and Jamie. "Well welcome to the North Pole. North should be here soon, but any questions?" he said.

"What are those?" you said as you pointed to a yetis walking by. "And were are the elves?" you say not thinking. "Not to be rude or anything." you say quickly.

Jack chuckled when he saw your concerned face. "They're yetis, and the elves are probably off doing something stupid. Don't worry, I had the same questions my first time at the Pole." Jack said patting your back.

"Santa!" you hear Jamie say. When you turn to look at him he is hugging a tall jolly looking man with a long wight beard.

"Jamie my good boy! Long time no see,yes?" the man you suspected was North said. You smile as Jamie nodded and proceeded to tell the man about school.

"North." Jack spoke up. "I brought another person to see you. This is _. She's Jamie's neighbor."

"Ah _! Welcome to the Pole. You may know me as Santa, but my friends call me North." North said while offering to shake your hand.

"Nice to meet you." you say shaking his hand politely.

"Come we give you tour, yes?" he asks you as he starts to lead you and Jamie towards what looks to be a wood elevator.

"Jack would you mind calling the others. I'm sure they would love to meet Jamie's new friend." North said as you get on the elevator.

Jack nods and flies to the globe. The last thing you see is him pushing a lever before the elevator starts to go down.

North shows you and Jamie around the main part of the worksop. It was so busy you constantly had to duck your head or side step to avoid running into any of the hard working yetis. "So Jamie, how did you meet _?" asks North as he leads you both what looks to be his office.

"Well, she was going for a walk while Soph and I were playing in the snow. She dropped her book and I ran up to return it to her." Jamie explained to North. "She promised she would let me borrow it or maybe read it to Jack and I later."

"Ah, what is book about." North asked turning to you.

"Well my Grandma gave me the book. I've only read one page. It's about the fairy legends of an old welsh settlement known as the Faie." you say leaving out the part that it was a guide for you.

"Sounds interesting. Do you have book with you?" North asks intently.

"No, sorry. I must have left it at home." You say checking in your bag.

"That's to bad. Well we must meet others up stairs." North said as he lead you and Jamie back up to the area were you first entered the workshop.

When you got back up stairs there were three more figures next to the figure you guessed was Jack.

As you approached the group you could see the figures more clearly. The one closest to Jack look like a large rabbit. It stood upright and looked to be arguing with Jack. The second figure that you could make out was what look to be a short flying man. He appeared to be made of golden sand and was drinking out of a mug. The third figure was harder to make out because it was moving so fast. It appeared to be a lady like humming bird with colorful green and blue feathers. She was giving directions to what looked to be smaller versions of herself.

"Welcome friends!" Norths loud voice rang out causing the group to stop what they were doing. "Young Jamie here has come for a visit and has brought along a new friend. I'd like you to meet _." He said pointing at Jamie then you. "_ I would like you to meet my friends. This is the Sandman. We call him Sandy." North pointed to the short man mad of sand. Sandy waved at you and you gave him a smile. "This is the Easter Bunny. We call him Bunny." North said pointing to the Bunny.

"Good'ay mate." Bunny said to you giving you a smile and you smile back.

"And this is the Tooth Fairy. We call her Tooth." North said pointing to the humming bird like woman.

"Hi _ I'm Tooth! Now open up so we can see those teeth." Tooth said getting really close to you with a bright smile. She opened up your mouth and started to inspect your teeth. "Oh, they are so beautiful. Someone flosses every day." she said with joy in her voice.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North said.

"Sorry!" she said quickly taking her hands out of your mouth.

"It's ok." you say quickly not wanting her to feel bad.

"And you of course already know Jack." North said quickly.

You look over at Jack and he winks at you. You feel your blush creeping up your cheeks as look back at the group. "It's so nice to meet you all." you say with a genuine smile on your face.

"It's really nice to meet you to. I just know we are going to be great friends. It will be so nice having another girl around. Not that I don't love the boys or my fairies it's just that they don't always want to hang out or are to busy when I have what little free time I get." Tooth said excitedly.

The others just chuckled at Tooth and you smiled politely. It was nice to know that she was willing to be your friend. You technically didn't have any due to the fact that you hadn't started your new school yet. School! You had school tomorrow! "Not to be rude, but what time is it. I have to be back home by seven cause I start at my new school tomorrow." You say sheepishly.

"No problem it is 6:55pm. I'll have Jack take you and Jamie home in no time. Why don't you stop back tomorrow after school." North says and Jack nods.

"Sure that would be great." you say as you grab Jamie's hand.

North grabs what looks to be a sow globe out of his pocket and throws it against the wall. A magic portal appears and Jack stands next to you and grabs your hand.

"Ready to go?" he asks you. You nod and wave to the others. You step through the portal and you end up in front of Jamie's house.

"Bye Jack, bye _." Jamie says as he walks into his house.

"I'll walk you back." Jack says your hand still in his.

When you got to your front door he lets go of your hand. "I had fun. Thanks for taking me." you say look into his eyes.

"Your welcome." he says with a smile. "I'll be by at around four to pick you up." He says and turns to leave.

"Bye Jack." you say.

"See you tomorrow." he says then flies off into the sky.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about you first day of school and more about you becoming a guardian. It should be out next weekend or sooner. Please review, follow and favorite this story. It always means a lot. Love you guys! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. **

**I just want to say I'm so grateful for all the reviews, follows and faves. **

**I hope you like this next chapter.**

**I don't own ROTG!**

You close the door behind you as you walk into your house.

"Hi dear. Dinner is on the table." your mom called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks." you call back. You walk into the dinning room and sit down to eat.

By the time you finished your dinner and cleared your dishes it was 8 O'clock. You decided to go to bed. You said a quick goodnight to your parents and head up stairs.

When you got to your room you quickly showered and dressed for bed You brushed your teeth and washed your face before you shut the light off in the bathroom.

Once you were settled in bed it was only 8:45. You decided to keep reading the book your grandmother gave you. You picked it up and open it to where you last stopped reading and pause. You look down and there on the page was an envelope. You open it cautiously and start to read.

_Dear Daughter,_

_You are a special girl. By now you must have realized that you are the chosen one and the last fairy of the Faie. They're are some important things you must know before you start you training to complete you destiny. In this envelope there is a necklace that has been made out of old fairy magic. This necklace will harness your power ant make it easier to channel and control. All you need to do is put it on. _

_The second thing is that fairies were able to join there powers with another individuals powers if the powers were similar. This made it easier to fight and defend in battle. Sadly this may be hard for you seeing as though you are the final remaining fairy. _

_The final and most important thing is that in order to prepare for the final battle you will be experiencing flash backs. These flash backs will consist of every downfall of the fairies defeated by Pitch. The flash backs will come in forms of dream. Worry not they are not nightmares. You should not fear them. They are to teach you from the mistakes some of the others have made and the strategies of how Pitch will try to defeat you. It would be best if you tell someone close to you about the flash backs so they can help you through them. I wish you all my luck and love._

_Carys_

You put the letter down and reach inside the envelope. You pull out a small silver chain with a heart shaped crystal. You put the chain around your neck and check the crystal. Colors of red, orange, and yellow start to dance and curl like fire in the center of the heart.

You let the crystal fall against your chest. So many questions run through your head. 'How does the necklace work? Does the red mean I'm closest to my fire element? How many powers do I have? I still need to call Grandma.' Checking your phone you dicid it is to late to worry about and turn off your light. Little did you know as you were drifting to sleep beautiful frost patterns were forming on your windows.

The next morning you woke up to the sound of your alarm clock. You got up, got dressed, brushed your teeth, and ate breakfast. Checking your phone for the time you decided to get a head start on walking to school.

Once at school you went strait to the office to pick up your time table. First period math, second period chemistry, third period gym, and forth period co-op.

With your new time table in hand you walk and find you locker. You put your books and other supplies you don't need for math inside and close the door. You check the time on your phone and quickly head to math.

Math turned out to be easier then you thought. Your old school had been two and a half weeks ahead so you had no problem finishing your math homework in class.

Chemistry was not to bad. All you had to do was sign the safety contract and prepare an outline for the lab you would be starting tomorrow.

Gym was even better. You played volleyball and ended up leading your team to victory.

By the time lunch rolled around you were starving. You grabbed you lunch from your locker and quickly ate it. You spent the rest of lunch reading over notes and finishing off any left over work that you were given.

When the bell rang you start walking towards the co-op office. Because it was your first day at your new school you couldn't start working right away. They arranged for you to work helping one of the second grade teachers at the near by elementary school.

After completing all other forms and paperwork that needed to be done your co-op teacher let you go early. While walking home you put in your earphones and listen to music to block out the world. unknown to you a certain young guardian was following you.

Jack frost was board. He had already finished sending snowstorms to places that needed them with two hours to spare before he picked you up. He decided he was going to go visit the elementary school but caught sight if you on the way.

You had just arrived at your front door when you felt a cold presence behind you.

"Skipping class?" a familiar voice said behind you.

"No, I was let out early." you say as you turn around and see a smirking Jack Frost.

"Sure..." he said sarcastically as he followed you into your house.

"For your information i have co-op last period. Since I'm new at the school they didn't have a place for me to work and thought it was nice to send me home early." you said annoyed by the fact he still thought you skipped class. 'Me, skip class? Ya, like that's ever going to happen.' you thought to yourself.

"Alright, alright! No need to get sassy." he said putting his hands in the air as though he was surrendering.

"What are you doing here anyway? You are suppose to pick me up at 4:00. It's only 2:15." you say questionably. You start walking towards him to stress him out.

"Uh... Well you see... I was board so.." he said backing away from you slowly and avoiding eye contact.

"You were following me!" you accused him.

"No! Wait, yes. Maybe a little?" he said nervously. "I only started following you fifteen minutes ago. I was on my way to the elementary school when I saw you. Sorry." he said looking down at his feet.

Feeling bad that you made him uncomfortable you walk up to him and put you hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Just don't do it agin." you say and smile as you see his head come up. "Are you hungry?" you ask as you walk away and into the kitchen.

"Uh sure." he said as he followed you into the kitchen.

You walk over to the fridge, grab two apples and toss one to Jack.

"Thanks." he said as he caught it.

"So, is there something I need to bring to the pole?" you ask bitting into your apple.

Jack thought about it for a moment like trying to remember something. "Yes! North said to tell you to bring the book. Whatever that means." he said.

You nod your head and you both continue to eat your apples in silence.

"Now what?" Jack asked once both of you had finished eating and had thrown away the cores.

"I don't know. It's 3:00, we can always just go early." you say.

"That's a great idea! You can spend some more time with the guardians and we can get to know you better before it goes all serious." Jack says excitedly grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the door.

"Wait Jack! Let me get my book first." you said quickly before he started flying you to the pole.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he said letting go of your arm.

You run upstairs and grab your book. you then quickly run back down and grab Jack's hand. "Ready." you say.

"Ok let's go." he says as you both walk out of the house and he starts flying you to the north pole.

**There! I hope you like it! **

**I will have another chapter up by the end of next weekend if all goes well. **

**Thank you for all the support. **

**In the next chapter you will meet the guardians properly.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own ROTG.**

You flew to the North Pole in comfortable silence. You enjoyed having the time to think to your self. 'What is so important about brining the book?' you thought. 'It's not like the know what I am, right? Maybe if I tell them they could help me train.' you looked at Jack quickly without him noticing. 'They seem nice enough that if I tell them they won't hurt me. I mean, they're my childhood hero's of corse they'll help in any way they can.' Happy with your reasoning you enjoyed the rest of the flight.

Jack must have taken his time flying because when you landed in the great room with the globe in it the mantel clock on the fireplace read 3:55. 'Five minuets early.' you thought as you let go of Jack's hand.

"Ah, welcome back _!" you heard North say as he walked up to you. "Other guardians are not here yet. We shall wait, yes?" he said walking you and Jack to a small sitting area by the fire place.

You sat dawn and Jack sat right next to you. North left to check on something quickly leaving you alone with him.

"So how was your first day of school?" Jack asked.

"It was fine." you say quickly with a smile.

"Make any new friends?" he asks.

"I met some nice people, I just don't know them well enough to call them friends yet." you say. Jack nods understanding what you mean.

"Hey _, you seem like a really nice girl and I would like for us to get to know each other more." Jack said.

"Ok..." you said not knowing where he was going with this.

"I think we should play a game. Twenty questions. How does that sound? That way we both get to learn stuff about each other." he asks you.

"Sure you go first." you say strategically knowing by making him going first you get to ask the las question.

"Ok..." he says thinking. "Favorite color?" he asks.

"Really Jack? Don't go easy on me." you say challenging him.

"I'm not going easy on you. I really want to know. Trust me, by question fifteen you'll be begging me to go easy on you." he says smirking.

"Fine, my favorite color is (f/c)." you say. "My turn. What is your full name?" you ask him with a smug look on your face.

"Is that you going easy on me?" he asks chuckling.

"Yes and no. Yes cause it is a really easy question but no cause a lot of people don't like to say their last name." you say honestly.

"Well my full name is Jackson Overland Frost." he says confidently. "But you can call me Jack." he says as he winks at you.

You were just about to counter him when North walked in with the other three guardians following closely behind.

"_! Your here! Sorry we're late!" Tooth said flying close to you. "How was your first day of school? Make any friends? Can you smile for me and let me see those teeth?" she said almost too fast that you couldn't under stand.

You laughed at her excitement and smiled for her.

"Oh they're beautiful." she said trying to get a closer look.

"Tooth no fingers in mouth." North said quickly.

"Sorry." Tooth said rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"Welcome back sheila." Bunny said patting you on the shoulder.

You smile at him an sandy as they pass by. They all take seats near you and Jack. "We'll finish the questions later." Jack whispers to you and you nod in response.

"We get down to business know that we are all here." North says once he has taken his seat. "Now _ we have called you here because two days ago Man in Moon chose a new guardian. You." North said.

"Wait. What?" you asked shocked. You look around at the other guardians and they all nod in confirmation.

"It's true _. You are to become the next guardian and help us defeat Pitch." Tooth said holding your hand to give you support.

"Pitch?" you say unsure. Tooth nods. "Where have I herd that name before." you say. 'The book!' You thought. Pulling your hand away from Tooth's you quickly rummage in the bag you brought and pull out your book before they could say anything. Flipping to the first page you read aloud. "_This book is to help that daughter through her transformation and training in order to put an end to Pitch and darkness forever." _

You look up and stare each of the guardians in the eyes. The last thing you saw was Jack before your world went black.

JackPOV

"_This book is to help that daughter through her transformation and training in order to put an end to Pitch and darkness forever." __ read before looking us all in the eyes.

When she finally got to my eyes she fainted, dropping the book in the process. Luckily she was in her chair when when she fainted so she didn't hit her head. I caught the book before it hit the ground and read the page that she was reading. Shocked at what I read I looked at the guardians.

"Guys you got to read this." I said handing the book for them to read. They all read it one by one.

"North, what does this mean?" Bunny asked.

"It means are new guardian is stronger then we thought." he said.

"Judging on the fact that she fainted my guess is that she just found out recently." Tooth says.

"You're right. Jamie said here grandmother had given her the book not long before she moved. She must have only found out in the last week at the most." I say. They all nod.

"I hope she's ok. We should move her to somewhere more comfortable. Come on Jack." Tooth says as I pick her up bridal style and bring her to the guest room.

YourPOV

You were running, no flying through a forest. You were following someone. She looked to like a fairy. 'I must be in one of those flash backs the letter was talking about.' you thought to yourself.

The fairy you were following was wearing a green dress she had dark brown hair and green eyes. She kept on weaving in and out of the trees as if she was being chased by something, or someone.

Sure enough you turn around to see Pitch on a nightmare.

"You can't run forever Rhedyn!" you hear Pitch say.

The fairy, Rhedyn that you were following flew into a cave trying to escape.

"Come out Rhedyn. If you don't I can always go after your little sister Aneira." Pitch said taunting her.

You see Rhedyn slowly fly out. "Will you promise to not touch her if I give myself up?" she asks. You can see her struggling to keep a brave face.

"Why of corse. No harm will come to her." Pitch said, you easily telling he was lying.

You watch in horror as Rhedyn stop flying and bowed her head. Pitch smiled evilly and summoned his synth. You put your head in your hands not wanting to see any more. You hear a thump and look up. You see Rhedyn's lifeless body on the ground.

"Foolish fairy though that I would actually spare her sister." Pitch said before riding away.

You stayed there and sobbed, the horror you just witnessed replaying over and over again in your mind.

"_, _! Wake up!"

You opened your eyes to see Jack standing over you.

"Jack... What happened? Where am I?" you ask. You can still feel the salt of your tears burning your face.

"You're in North's guest room. You fainted." he said with a look of concern.

"I, I thinks it's time I told you what I am." you say. Jack nods and goes to go find the other guardians.

**Rhedyn = Fern**

**Aneira = Snow**

**I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this wasn't up last weekend I had a science test to study for. **

**I hope this makes up for it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own ROTG!**

Not five minutes later Jack returned with the rest of the guardians.

"I have something to tell you." you say looking warily at the guardians. They all nod to signal you to start telling them what you have to say. "Before I moved away from my old town my family threw a going away party. When we were saying our final goodbyes my Grandmother pulled me aside. She handed be a book and said that it was about our past but would help my future. I was confused by this. I had always herd the stories of my ancestors growing up. It was said that the young women had a special power. That these young girls could change into fairies. I had no idea how a bunch of fairy tales were suppose to help me with my future. I wrote it off telling myself that she was just joking with me or that the book might help me with a school project of sorts. I kept it with me as a reminder of my family. I wasn't even planning to read it until Jammie asked if he could borrow it when I was done. That night I decided to read the first page. It said that the book was about the final fairy descendant and had all the information needed to defeat a great evil, Pitch." you pause taking time to look around at the guardians reactions to Pitch's name.

"Go on." North says encouraging you.

"Again I just wrote it off thinking that it was impossible for me to actually be the final descendant. The next day I had decided to take a walk. I saw a tree that looked to be dying in the woods and thought I could test myself. It is said that the final fairy has all the powers of every fairy that has ever lived. Knowing the stories from when I was younger I knew that one of those powers was to help nature grow. I decided to try and heal the tree and told myself that if I couldn't then my Grandmother really was just messing with me. I placed my hand on the tree's bark and focused my mind on healing it. When I opened my eyes the tree looked ten times healthier then before I had touched it. I told myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I remembered that one of the other powers a fairy could have was the power to control fire. I picked up a dead stick and concentrated on setting it alight. Sure enough it caught on fire and continued to burn until I dropped it and stepped on it to put out the flame. Scared of what was happening to me I ran home, but I stopped when I saw my reflection in the pond by my house. My appearance had changed. My hair had turned strawberry blonde, I was wearing a red dress, and I had wings. When I touched the water my hair turned blonde with blue streaks and the dress turned blue. I closed my eyes and thought of my normal self thinking that if I thought I was normal I would look normal. Sure enough when I opened my eyes I was back to my regular appearance. I went home then I met Jack and he brought me to see you guys for the first time, and now I'm here again." you say final done with your story. You let out a sigh and look around trying to gage their reactions. "So the big picture is I'm a fairy, have no idea what the heck i'm doing, and I'm alone." you say hugging your legs and putting your head down to avoid their stares.

"You're not alone." you hear Jack say. You look up into his eyes and he puts a hand on your shoulder. "You may be the last of your kind, but you're not alone." he said with a soft smile and squeezed you shoulder as reassurance.

"Frostbite is right. We won't let you go through this alone." Bunny said hopping over and putting his hand on your other shoulder. You see Jack give Bunny a death glare and you smile.

"Thanks you guys." you say wrapping both your arms around both of them and pulling them into a three person hug.

"No problem mate." Bunny says hugging back the ruffling your hair.

"Oh I wanna hug!" you hear Tooth say before you are enveloped in a giant hug that lifts you off the ground.

"Thanks Tooth. C-can't breath." you say out of breath from the tight hug.

"Oh sorry." she says putting you down slowly.

You hear a cough and turn to face North. "So _, what is your thoughts on being a Guardian?" he asked motioning for you to re-take your seat.

"In all honesty it's all so much to process. I don't think I'm ready to become a Guardian. I don't even know how to use my powers, let alone how many I have." you say honestly.

Sandy started making a lot of symbols above his head. "What is he saying?" you ask not able to understand him.

"He is saying that it is fine that you are not ready. We help train you,then when you are ready you will take oath." North says.

"Oh okay. Thank you for understanding." you say politely.

"Don't worry about it sheila. You wouldn't be the first to not accept right away." Bunny said sending a look to Jack.

"Guilty as charged." Jack said with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

You giggle at his embarrassment making him start to blush a bit.

"Well _ it's best you be getting home know. It's 8 o'clock." North says standing up.

The shock of the time causes you to stand up. "Eight o'clock, oh god my parents are going to kill me. I'm late for dinner. I'm going to be grounded for a month." you ramble on pacing back and forth.

"Hey, hey _. It's okay. I'll get you back faster then you can say easter kangaroo." Jack says putting both his hands on you shoulders.

"Hey! Watch it mate!" Bunny said angrily to Jack.

"Okay." you say grabbing his hand. "Bye everyone." you say as he slowly starts to fly you home.

By the time he finally brought you home it was a quarter past eight. "See you later then?" Jack asked. You could tell he didn't really want to go.

"You can stay if you want." you say quickly.

"Really?" he asked.

You nod yes and grab his hand. "Mom I'm home!" You call to your mother as you walk through the front door.

"Oh good, I was starting to get worried. Dinner is on the kitchen counter." she call back from her make-shift office.

"Can I eat in my room?" you ask her.

"Of corse." she calls back.

"Thanks mom." you say with a smile.

You run into the kitchen and grab yourself a big helping of the spaghetti your mom made and two forks just in case. You then drag you and Jack upstairs to your room.

You sit down on your bed and Jack takes a seat across from you. You offer him a fork and he thanks you and you both start eating.

Once you both were done eating you put the plate and the forks to the side.

"You got a little something there." Jack says as her whips a bit of tomato sauce from your face just under you lip.

You look down and blush avoiding his gaze. "Let's continue our game of twenty questions, shall we?" you say. "I believe it was your turn to ask me a question."

"Ok." he says his face getting a little closer to yours. "What do you think of this?" he says as his face gets closer and closer to yours before he final kisses you.

His lips are so soft against yours. They mold together perfectly as you kiss him back. All to soon though he pulls away. He blushes a bit as you bit your lip.

"I think that you pulled away to soon." you say bring his lips back to yours with a smile on your face.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter up next weekend and if I get let's say 5-7 reviews I'll make 2 chapters. **

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! :)**


End file.
